De winter van de Spijkerbroek
by Marisa DiLuca
Summary: We weten allemaal dat Carmen de Broek heeft gekocht in een tweedehandszaak... Maar wie was eigenlijk de eerste eigenaresse? Vond zij de Broek ook zo bijzonder? Waarom deed ze 'm weg?
1. Een

**Vooraf  
**Ik ben een enorme fan van de Broek, Carmen, Bridget, Lena en Tibby, maar wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd met onze geliefde jeans vóórdat Carmen hem kocht? Een verhaal van negen hoofdstukken over Lucy en de Broek. De Broek is van Ann; Lucy en alle andere personen/dingen die je niet herkend van mij. De 'T' is voor de zekerheid, trouwens.  
Ik ben ook een enorm fan van reviews. Moge deze hint duidelijk genoeg zijn ;) Marlize.

«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»

**Proloog**  
Ik hou van rokken – lang, kort en in alle kleuren, maar zelfs ik vind dat sommige winterdagen te koud zijn voor mijn favoriete kledingstuk. Mijn vingers strijken langs de rekken vol met kleren, langs de planken waar broeken op zijn gestapeld... Tot ik tussen een stapel bruine ribbroeken spijkerstof voel. Een spijkerbroek die verkeerd is weggelegd, die er eigenlijk niet thuis hoort, net als ik, ik hoor ook niet thuis in een groot warenhuis vol broeken.  
Als ik de spijkerbroek uit de stapel trek en hem bekijk, bevalt hij me. Ik ga naar een pashokje en als ik even later voor de spiegel sta, valt mijn mond bijna open.

Ik beval hém ook.

«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»

**Een **  
"_De dood is, van alle bezoekers, de meest aangekondigde en de meest onverwachte." – Paul Bourget_

Lucy McKay draaide heen en weer voor de spiegel in haar slaapkamer. De spijkerbroek omhelsde haar benen en gaf haar hang-billen een lift. Tevreden trok ze een felgekleurde trui eroverheen aan en peinzend voelde ze weer even aan de spijkerstof. Het is een geluksbroek, besloot ze. Deze broek gaat me geluk brengen, ik voel het.  
Na nog wat gepeins, stormde ze de trap af naar beneden en slingerde zich via de leuning de zitkamer in.  
"Mam, mag ik wat?" vroeg ze, met een hongerige blik in haar ogen. Ze kon zoveel chocoladekoekjes eten als ze wilde, de Superbroek zou de extra pondjes toch wel verhullen...  
Verbaasd bleef ze stilstaan. Haar moeder zat ontdaan op de rode sofa en haar vader stond als een standbeeld bij het raam. Zijn houding was kaarsrecht en de blik in zijn ogen was onpeilbaar.  
"Is er iets?" vroeg Lucy.  
"Eh, liefje," begon haar moeder, "ga maar even zitten."  
Ongerust deed Lucy wat er van haar gevraagd werd.  
"Opa McKay is overleden."  
"Ja?" vroeg Lucy, wat ze zelf een nogal domme reactie vond, maar ze wist niks beters te zeggen. Ze had opa McKay tenslotte nog nooit ontmoet en maar een paar keer gesproken aan de telefoon, toen ze jarig was. Ze had opa en oma McKay nooit goed gekend, terwijl ze de ouders van haar moeder bijna maandelijks zag.  
"Ja," zei haar moeder zacht, "hij heeft onverwachts een hartstilstand gekregen. Gisteren is het gebeurd."  
"Wat erg," zei Lucy, maar de woorden klonken onpersoonlijk en ze voelde ook geen pijn of verdriet toen ze hen uitsprak.  
"Inderdaad," haar moeder aaide door haar haren, "ik denk dat we zo snel mogelijk richting oma en de rest vliegen."  
"Wat?" vroeg haar vader ijzig. Lucy keek op.   
"Mooi niet dat we daar naartoe gaan!" riep hij uit.  
"Het is de begrafenis van je vader!" riep haar moeder terug. "Hoe boos je ook op hem bent, hij is degene die-"  
"Ik weet wie hij is, Caro, daar hoef je me niet aan te herinneren."  
"Waarom wil je dan niet gaan?"  
"Omdat... Omdat er ook andere mensen zullen zijn!" schreeuwde hij nu en hij keek haar moeder zo doordringend aan, dat het leek alsof hij haar daarmee iets wilde uitleggen en neerlaseren tegelijk.  
"Inderdaad, zoals je moeder," zei Lucy's moeder zacht, "ze heeft je nu nodig, Dean, hoe boos je ook op haar bent. En bovendien vind ik niet dat je Lucy dit kan ontzeggen, je hebt haar al een jeugd zonder twee opa's gegeven, waag het niet om ook nog eens dit laatste eerbetoon van haar af te pakken."  
'Het hoeft niet, mam, ik kende 'm toch niet,' wilde Lucy in de eerste instantie zeggen, maar toen ze erover nadacht, wilde ze toch gaan – ze zou dan voor het eerst in haar leven de familie van haar vader zien.  
"Alsjeblieft, doe niet zo absurd," blafte haar vader weer, "ze kende pa niet eens!"  
"Door jou niet, nee! En jij bent verdomme opgevoed door hem."  
"Is het _mijn_ schuld dat ze hem niet kent?" haar vader's ogen puilden uit en Lucy ging geschrokken een beetje verder naar achteren zitten.  
"Zeg het niet, Dean, zeg dat nou niet," zei haar moeder en Lucy zag dat er tranen over haar wangen biggelden.  
"Laten we nou alsjeblieft gaan," smeekte ze voor de allerlaatste keer, en haar vader liet eindelijk zijn hoofd naar beneden zakken, als een teken van berusting.  
"Maar denk niet dat ik, nou ja, dat ik vriendjes wil worden!" waarschuwde hij nog snel, en toen liep hij weg. Wat hadden die woorden te betekenen? Lucy sloeg haar armen om haar moeder heen, terwijl ze geen enkel benul had waarom ze haar troostte.  
"Het gaat wel weer, liefje," zei haar moeder tenslotte, "laat ik maar eens eten gaan koken."  
Alsof er niets gebeurd was, stond ze op en ging naar de keuken. Lucy pulkte aan de zakken van de spijkerbroek. Bracht hij eigenlijk wel geluk? Na nog wat gepulk liep ze naar boven, regelrecht naar zolder. Ze draaide de roestige sleutel om in het stoffige slot en moest niezen van de vuiltjes die rond dwarrelden toen ze de krakerige kast opendeed. Met haar vinger zocht ze naar het juiste fotoalbum. Ze las de opschriften, jaartallen die steeds verder teruggingen in de tijd, en tenslotte...  
Ze haalde het roodgeruite album uit de kast en aarzelde even. Ze wist al vijftien jaar lang waar dat ding lag, maar nog nooit had ze hem bekeken. Niet dat ze niet nieuwsgierig was geweest, juist wel, maar ze had het als verraad gezien. Het verraden van haar vader, die voor haar geboorte het contact met zijn familie had verbroken. Wat had het in hemelsnaam zo ver laten komen?  
Lucy sloeg het album uiteindelijk toch open en bekeek de zwart-wit foto's. Haar vader als baby, zijn broer die hem vasthield, zijn vader en moeder die aan zijn wieg stonden – Lucy bestudeerde haar opa, oma en oom. Ze had ze nog nooit ontmoet, alleen haar grootouders had ze drie keer aan de telefoon gehad. De gesprekken waren altijd vluchtig en oppervlakkig geweest.  
"Ik ken jullie niet," fluisterde ze. De foto's zeiden niks terug.  
"Lucy?" ze had de voetstappen op de trap niet gehoord en geschrokken keek ze op naar haar vader. Zijn gezicht stond verdrietig en, ja, ook een beetje uitgeput.  
"Sorry," stamelde ze.  
"Het geeft niet," zei hij zacht.  
"Echt niet?" ze keek naar hem op, "ik wil ze gewoon leren kennen, pa. Sorry."  
"Dat is niet erg, meiske," zei hij en hij knielde bij haar neer. "Het is juist begrijpelijk, maar ik wil ze juist niet meer kennen, snap je?"  
"Waarom niet?"  
"Omdat ik boos ben. En bang."  
Hij keek naar de foto's en schoot in de lach.  
"Kijk, hier was ik drie, en toen deed opa een wild zwijn na..."  
Lucy, die nog steeds gebiologeerd naar zijn gezicht had zitten kijken, wierp een blik op de foto die hij aanwees.  
"Zie je nou, pap, je moet gewoon gaan," zei ze overtuigend. Hij keek haar aan en zuchtte diep.  
"Lucy, wil je één ding nooit, maar dan ook echt _nooit_ vergeten?"  
"Wat dan?"  
"Dat ik afgrijselijk veel van je houd en dat je altijd mijn meisje zal zijn."  
Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en knuffelde haar, terwijl hij helemaal niet zo'n knuffelmens was.  
"Tuurlijk, pa," zei Lucy verward en gelukkig tegelijk.


	2. Twee

**Twee  
**_"Ik kwam, ik zag en ik overwon." - Julius Caesar _

"Hier is het, Luce," zei haar moeder. Lucy bestudeerde het witte huis met de bruine deur en luiken, dat ze naderden met de taxi. Het huis en de tuin zagen er een beetje verwaarloosd en verweerd uit. Alsof er al een aantal jaar niemand tijd had genomen om de boel te verzorgen.  
Lucy sprong uit de auto, zodra deze stopte.  
"Mag ik?" vroeg ze. Haar moeder knikte en betaalde de taxichauffeur, terwijl haar vader met een strak gezicht de auto uitstapte. Lucy aarzelde even, maar liep toen toch naar de voordeur. Ze belde aan en hoorde even later voetstappen in de hal. De deur ging open en ze keek in het gezicht van een oude vrouw.  
"Lucy!" riep de vrouw uit en Lucy werd vastgeklampt door twee verbazend sterke armen. Ze was verbaasd dat het kleine vrouwtje nog steeds zo'n kracht bezat.  
"Eh, hoi," stamelde ze ongemakkelijk. Haar oma liet haar los en bekeek haar van een afstandje.  
"Beeldschoon ben je, meisje, beeldschoon," zei haar oma, met tranen in haar ogen. Lucy glimlachte beleefd terug. Ze wist zich geen raad met haar houding en probeerde gelijkenissen te vinden. Het was zo'n gek idee dat deze vrouw een bloedverwante was, terwijl ze elkaar nog nooit hadden gezien – wacht, had zij ook niet zo'n moedervlek op haar hand?  
"Marianne," glimlachte Lucy's moeder en oma omhelsde haar nu ook.  
"Carolyn, fijn je weer te zien," zei oma met een brede lach. Ze keek zoekend naar het tuinpad en Lucy volgde haar blik. Haar vader stond met zijn handen in zijn zakken naar het vergeelde gras te kijken, naast de drie koffers die hij uit de taxi had getild.  
"Dean," zei oma zacht.  
"Hoi ma," zei hij, even maakte hij een rare beweging, alsof hij iets besloot en zich bedacht tegelijk, en toen liep hij naar haar toe. Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen, wat best een grappig gezicht was gezien het lengteverschil, en klopte hem op zijn rug.  
"Ik ben blij dat je er bent," fluisterde oma en Lucy keek naar haar moeder, die haar geruststellend toelachte.  
"Kunnen we binnen komen?" vroeg haar vader en oma knikte. Ze sjouwden de koffers mee het huis in en oma wees hen hun slaapkamers.  
"Dean, Carol, jullie slapen op Dean's oude kamer. Er staat nu een tweepersoonsbed. Lucy, kom jij maar met mij mee..." oma trok haar zachtjes mee de trap op, naar zolder.  
"Kijk, dit is altijd al een logeerkamertje geweest," zei oma trots en Lucy keek naar de groen geschilderde muren, die om een bed, een nachtkastje, een kast en een bureau stonden. Op de vloer lag een geel kleed, dat zo zacht was dat ze er met haar voeten in wegzonk, toen ze erop ging staan. Op de grond stond een doos.  
"Wat is dat?"  
"Kerstversieringen," zei oma, "ik dacht dat je het misschien wel leuk vond..."  
Een beetje bang keek ze Lucy aan, die grijnsde.  
"Altijd!"  
Oma grijnsde voorzichtig terug.

Een halfuur later, toen Lucy haar koffer had uitgepakt en de versieringen had opgehangen, huppelde ze bijna van de trap af. _Oma is leuk, oma is aardig, oma ziet er niet raar uit, oma houdt net zo van kerst als ik,_ zong het in haar hoofd. Ze stond stil bij de deur tussen de badkamer en haar vader's oude kamer. Nieuwsgierig ging ze naar binnen en zag een marineblauwe kamer met een groot bureau vol zakelijk uitziende papieren. Aan de muur hingen wat oude posters van voetbalteams.  
"Lucy, kom je wat drinken?" riep haar moeder van onderaan de trap naar boven en Lucy rende naar beneden.  
"Hoi," zei ze en ze dronk haar glas limonade in één teug op.  
"We hebben geen Lipton Ice," zei haar moeder lachend, "sorry."  
"Maakt niet uit."  
Op dat moment kwam oma de keuken in gelopen.  
"O, Carol, ik zal wel even drinken voor Lucy inschenken."  
"Oma, ik-"  
"Wat is er, lieverd?"  
"Niks," zei Lucy vlug. "Oma, is die blauwe kamer boven van oom David geweest?"  
Oma antwoordde met haar rug naar Lucy gekeerd.  
"Ja, maar Harold gebruikte het de afgelopen paar jaar als werkkamer."  
"Liefje, draag je deze even naar de woonkamer?' vroeg haar moeder en ze duwde Lucy twee glazen in haar handen.  
"Ja hoor," zei Lucy verblufd.  
Ze droeg hen naar de lage tafel en keek onopvallend naar haar vader, die merkwaardig stil op de bank zat.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg ze, tegen beter weten in. Ze zou toch geen antwoord krijgen.  
Haar vader draaide zich naar haar toe en net op dat moment ging de bel. Lucy liep naar de deur en deed open. Een man van ongeveer haar vader's leeftijd keek haar aan.  
"Eh, wie bent u?" vroeg Lucy fronsend.  
"Ik, eh, ben Dean's broer," zei hij schor. Hij keek haar intens aan door zijn brillenglazen en ze stak hartelijk haar hand uit.  
"Oom David!" zei ze glimlachend. Geïnteresseerd bekeek ze hem. Qua uiterlijk had ze veel van hem weg.  
"Ik moet maar weer eens gaan," zei David onlogisch.  
"Je bent er net."  
"Ik wilde alleen maar even langskomen om jullie te zien, maar, eh, ik weet toch niet helemaal zeker of het zo'n goed idee is dat... Nou ja, in ieder geval: leuk om je eindelijk te ontmoeten, Lucy."  
Hij keek haar warm aan en Lucy glimlachte een beetje geforceerd. Wat deed die man toch merkwaardig?  
"Doei," zei hij en hij draaide zich om.  
"Dag," riep ze hem na en hij stak nog even zijn hand op. Toen stapte hij in zijn blauwe auto en reed weg. Hoofdschuddend sloot Lucy de deur weer.  
"Wie was dat?" vroeg oma verbaasd, toen haar kleindochter de zitkamer weer binnenliep, "ik hoorde een auto wegrijden."  
"Ja, het was oom David," zei Lucy schouderophalend, "hij belde aan en ging gelijk weer, nadat we heel even hadden gepraat. Hij zei dat het misschien toch niet zo'n goed idee was om langs te komen en toen reed hij weer weg."  
"David? Je hebt David gezien? herhaalde haar vader.  
"Ja."  
Hij stond op en liep de kamer uit. Dat deed het 'm voor Lucy  
"Wat is er toch? Waarom doet papa zo debiel en wat is er met oom David?" riep ze boos uit. "Hij doet nou al dagen zo en-"  
"Lucy," onderbrak haar moeder haar.  
"Niks Lucy! Papa! En David!" riep ze. En toen liep ze ook de kamer uit.


	3. Drie

**Drie  
**"_Wanneer iedereen u prijst, is uw begrafenis aan de gang." - J. de Valckenaere_

Het was zover: de begrafenis van haar opa. Lucy keek stiekem naar haar oma, die naast haar stond. Ze had haar grootmoeder nog niet echt rouwende meegemaakt, tot nu toe. Tranen liepen over haar wangen en Lucy sloeg een arm om haar heen.  
"Oma-"  
"Oma!" werd er luid geroepen en ze werd ruw opzij geduwd door een spichtig meisje met lange, blonde vlechten. Lucy keek verblufd toe hoe het meisje oma troostte en omhelsde. Ze voelde een pijnlijke steek in haar buik.  
"En jij bent nou Lucy?" zei het meisje uiteindelijk hatelijk, het klonk meer als een beschuldiging dan een vraag. Lucy hief haar kin omhoog.  
"En jij bent nou Allison?" kaatste ze net zo hatelijk terug. Ze keek haar nichtje strak aan.  
"Hm, wat doe je hier?" snoof Allison.  
"Hetzelfde als jij, slimmerd."  
"Jij kende mijn opa niet eens, dus wat moet je op zijn begrafenis?"  
"Pardon? _Onze_ opa, mag ik hopen? En dat ik hem niet kende, is niet mijn schuld. Des te meer reden om hem de laatste eer te bewijzen, trouwens."  
"Je hebt hier niks te zoeken," zei Allison, haar groen-bruine ogen tot spleetjes geknepen. Lucy raakte even afgeleid toen ze zag dat haar nichtje dezelfde oogkleur had, maar keek toen minachtend terug.  
"Fuck you," zei ze zacht, zodat oma het niet kon horen.  
"Ben jij Lucy?" vroeg een jongensstem toen. Lucy keek op, recht in het sproetige gezicht van, wat ze vermoedde, haar veertienjarige neef.  
"Gary?" gokte ze, en hij knikte.  
"Hoi."  
"Hai."  
Lucy keek naar Allison, die zich weer over oma had gebogen.  
"Waar zijn je vader en moeder?" vroeg ze Gary. Hij wees naar een kant van de zaal en Lucy herkende David. Gary bekeek haar geïnteresseerd.  
"Weet je, je lijkt op Allison," zei hij. Lucy knikte, de gelijkenis was treffend. Dezelfde blonde, krullende haren, lichte huid en ogen. Alleen had haar nichtje geen groene bril op haar neus.  
"We zijn nichtjes," glimlachte ze, "raar om eindelijk de mensen te zien op wie ik lijk."  
"Pa zei altijd dat jullie niet wilden komen," Gary keek naar zijn voeten, "waarom nu wel?"  
"Mijn vader wilde nooit komen," zei Lucy. Het klonk als een verwijt en ze werd rood. Ze wilde hem niet verraden.  
"Waarom niet?"  
"Dat is de vraag," kreeg hij als antwoord en nadenkend keken ze elkaar even aan. Lucy vond haar neef wel sympathiek.  
"Wil je mam ontmoeten?" vroeg hij, nadat ze een tijdje naar de grond hadden gestaard.  
"Ja, hoor."  
Ze liepen naar een vrouw met rood geverfd haar. David was nergens meer te bekennen.  
"Mam, dit is Lucy," Gary tikte de arm arm van de vrouw aan en ze draaide zich om. Lucy staarde naar haar lippen, die minstens vijf keer door rode lippenstift waren geschilderd. Haar tante Sarah keek haar aan door haar lange wimpers, langs de lagen mascara en oogschaduw. De heftige make-up liet haar eruit zien als een nogal dramatisch persoon en Lucy was een beetje geïmponeerd.  
"Hallo Lucy," spraken de rode lippen. Lucy glimlachte nerveus terug.  
"Fijn dat je er bent, we hebben je gemist," zei Sarah.  
_Dat wat je nooit hebt gekend, kan je ook niet missen_, zei een stemmetje in Lucy's hoofd, maar een ander stemmetje antwoordde vrijwel meteen dat zij hen ook gemist had.

"... En daarom zeg ik: Harold, proost!"  
Een man van middelbare leeftijd verliet het podium voor Allison. Lucy zat, tussen haar eigen vader en moeder in, aandachtig naar alle speeches te luisteren. Ze voelde zich een beetje een buitenstaander, als ze iedereen zo liefdevol over haar opa hoorde praten.  
"Lieve opa, ik weet niet of je me kan horen. Ik hoop het, want ik wil niet alleen zijn, opa. Weet je nog dat ik je op mijn verjaardag een gedichtje heb laten lezen? Ik heb er nou weer eentje geschreven, voor jou, hier komt 'ie:  
Alles is vredig  
alles is goed  
opa is vlak bij me  
en weet wat hij doet

Ik voel me veilig  
totdat ik iets zeg  
en geen antwoord krijg  
want opa is opeens weg

Opa, ik mis je  
maar alles is goed  
nog steeds ben je bij me  
en nog steeds is alles goed."  
Overal om haar heen werd zachtjes gehuild en Lucy voelde zich schuldig dat zij alleen maar een brok in haar keel had. Ze keek ze toe hoe haar elfjarige nichtje snikkend van het podium afging en werd opgevangen door David, haar vader.  
_Je kan er niks aan doen, je kende hem niet_, troostte Lucy zichzelf.

_Ergens voel ik  
dat je eindelijk bij me bent  
ik weet dat alles goed is  
ook al heb ik je nooit gekend_

_Opa, ik mis wat ik gemist heb  
maar alles is goed  
ik ben blij dat ik hier nu ben  
en alles is goed._


	4. Vier

**Vier  
**"'_Om de zaak heen draaien': niet rechtuit spelen, niet de kern raken." – Kramers' Nederlands Woordenboek_

Lucy zette het vuilnis buiten en floot zachtjes met haar mp3-speler mee. Er viel een klokhuis uit de afvalzak en zorgvuldig bekeek ze haar spijkerbroek – gelukkig, geen vlekje te zien. Opeens hoorde ze iemand mee fluiten en verbaasd haalde ze de oordopjes uit haar oren. Op het muurtje dat de tuin van haar oma met die van de buren scheidde, zat een jongen haar grijnzend aan te kijken.  
"Alanis Morissette, Ironic," zei hij, "goede smaak."  
"Dank je. Eh, wie ben je?"  
"Nick."  
"Ik ben Lucy, ik logeer bij m'n oma."  
"Ik dacht dat ze maar twee kleinkinderen had," zei Nick, terwijl zijn lichtbruine ogen haar bestudeerden. Lucy voelde een blos op haar wangen verschijnen.  
"Ja, eh, mijn vader sprak niet echt veel met haar, en, nou ja, we wonen niet echt in de buurt..." Haar stem stierf weg en Nick klopte op het stukje muur naast hem. Lucy ging zitten.  
"Gecondoleerd met je opa."  
"O, bedankt."  
"Ben je hier eigenlijk wel eens eerder op bezoek geweest?"  
"Nee, ik kende m'n opa niet eens." Lucy bekeek Nick van opzij. Een paar plukjes donker haar vielen op zijn voorhoofd. Hij zag er knap uit en was waarschijnlijk iets ouder dan zij, schatte ze.  
"Waarom dat?"  
"Mijn vader wilde nooit op bezoek, vroeger hebben ze ruzie gehad en daar is hij nog steeds boos om." Lucy kon niet begrijpen dat ze dit gelijk allemaal aan een vreemde vertelde.  
"Da's kut."  
Lucy schoot in de lach.  
"Inderdaad."

Toen op haar horloge keek, kon ze niet geloven dat ze echt een halfuur met Nick had zitten praten, over haar familie, haar huis in Minnesota, muziek, hun families, honkbal en Frankrijk.  
"Je moet er echt eens op vakantie gaan, echt heel vet," zei hij.  
"Ik denk niet dat mijn ouders zo ver weg willen... Ze vinden dit al zo ver van huis," lachte Lucy. "Maar ik moet denk ik gaan, ze zullen zich wel afvragen waar ik blijf."  
"Oké, enne, Luus?"  
"Ja?"  
"Vraag het gewoon."  
Zijn donkere ogen ontmoetten de hare en verward keek ze naar de grond.  
"Doei," en ze verdween snel naar binnen.  
"Kind, waar zat je al die tijd?" vroeg haar oma, toen ze Lucy in de keuken vond.  
"O, ik zat buiten. Oma, waar wonen oom David en tante Sarah?"  
"Vier straten hier vandaan, President Street 130, waarom wil je dat weten?"  
"Zomaar," en Lucy haalde haar schouders op. Haar oma keek even verbaasd en liep toen weer de keuken uit. Lucy trok haar jas aan en glipte via de achterdeur naar buiten. Op het moment dat ze langs het raam van de zitkamer liep, keek ze voorzichtig naar binnen. Ze zag haar vaders kalende hoofd over de krant gebogen en zuchtte. _Hij_ zou het haar nooit vertellen.  
Ze schudde alle twijfels van zich af en begon te lopen. Waar ze op het muurtje in de beschutte tuin haast geen last had gehad van de bijtend koude wind, rilde ze nu onophoudelijk.  
President Street. 26. 50. 68. 102. 114. 130.  
Gary deed open en glimlachte verbaasd.  
"Lang niet gezien," begroette hij haar. Lucy dacht aan de begrafenis, twee dagen terug, en produceerde een klein lachje.  
"Is je vader er ook?"  
"Ja hoor, kom binnen."  
De muren van de hal waren steriel wit, maar het zeil op de grond was zwart en fotolijstjes in felle kleuren hingen aan de muur. Lucy vond de inrichting wel bij Sarah passen.  
Gary bracht haar naar boven en klopte op een deur.  
"Binnen," klonk een stem. Gary knikte en ging weg, Lucy deed voorzichtig de deur open. David zat aan een bureau en draaide zich om.  
"Lucy," zei hij met een vreemde blik in zijn ogen. Star, alsof hij bang was teveel van zich te laten zien.  
"Hoi, sorry dat ik 's avonds nog zo kom binnenvallen," verontschuldigde ze zich, "maar ik kan niet langer wachten."  
David wees naar een stoel tegenover hem en ze ging zitten, om gelijk los te barsten. _Vraag het gewoon. _Er wordt al te lang om de zaak heen gedraaid, door iedereen.  
"Papa heeft het eigenlijk nooit over jullie gehad, opa en oma heb ik maar een paar keer aan de telefoon gehad, drie keer, en op de begrafenis zat iedereen verdriet te hebben, terwijl ik niet eens weet waar ik verdrietig om moet zijn! En iedere keer als jouw naam wordt genoemd, beginnen mijn ouders raar te doen en wordt oma verlegen, terwijl niemand me wat vertelt! Ik wil weten wat er aan de hand is, verdomme!"  
"Kalmeer even," suste David, maar Lucy wilde niet luisteren, "ik wil gewoon weten wat er aan de hand is! Iedereen heeft familie en ik ken de helft van de mijne nauwelijks, dat slaat toch nergens op? Wat er vroeger is gebeurt, kan toch nooit zo erg zijn dat jullie nu nog steeds ruzie hebben?"  
"Toch wel, sommige dingen zijn nou eenmaal heel stom."  
"Wat voor dingen, welke?"  
"Dingen die ik heb gedaan. ja, het is mijn fout dat Dean ruzie kreeg met iedereen, en daar heb ik nog steeds heel veel spijt van. Echt waar."  
"Wat heb je dan gedaan?"  
"Dat kan ik je niet zeggen, het is aan je ouders om-"  
"Alsjeblieft!" smeekte Lucy. Ze zag aan hem dat hij twijfelde en ze bleef doorvragen.  
"Wanneer dan? En wat? Ik heb het recht om het te weten, ik ben de dupe van alles, ik ben degene die jullie nog nooit heeft gekend door dit allemaal."  
"Je hebt gelijk, je hebt het recht," zei David met trillende stem. "En ik wil het je ook vertellen, ik wil niets liever, maar ik ben ook bang. Je zult me waarschijnlijk gaan haten."  
"Ik haat je nog meer als je me niet vertelt wat er aan de hand is."  
Dat sloeg nergens op, maar dat maakte haar niks uit.  
"Ik... Ik ben met Caroline naar bed geweest."  
Lucy's mond viel open.  
"... Wat? Je hebt wát?"  
"Sorry," zei hij zacht.  
Verward keek Lucy hem aan.  
"Wanneer dan?"  
"Negen maanden voordat jij geboren bent. Ik ben je vader, Lucy, en niet je oom."  
"Dat kan niet," fluisterde Lucy, "dit is absurd..."  
"Het spijt me zo, echt waar! Maar het lijkt me toch beter als je het weet... Dean wilde het niet, dat snap ik ook wel, maar-"  
"Wat gebeurde er, hoe kwam hij erachter?" vroeg Lucy wezenloos.  
"Uiteindelijk vertelden we 't hem, hij werd woedend. Wilde ons nooit meer zien. na een maand bleek dat Caroline zwanger was. We dachten allemaal dat het van hem was, en ze kwamen weer bij elkaar, om jou. Toen je geboren werd, wilde Dean voor de zekerheid een DNA-test, en, nou ja... Maar ook al verbrak hij het contact met mij en kreeg hij ruzie met pa en ma, omdat hij vond dat ze mij teveel bleven steunen , Caroline en hij bleven bij elkaar en in die tijd ontmoette ik Sarah."  
Zenuwachtig stopte hij met praten.  
"Je liegt," zei Lucy zachtjes.


	5. Vijf

**Vijf  
**"_De waarheid... en niets dan de waarheid." - in de rechtszaal_

Lucy wist niet hoe lang de doodse stilte duurde, misschien minuten lang, misschien zelfs wel jaren. Tegenover haar zat haar oom. Haar vader. Haar bloedverwant.  
"Luister, ik-" David legde zijn hand op haar arm, die ze ruw wegtrok.  
"Kappen!" beet ze hem toe en ze stond op.  
"Ik begrijp het als je-"  
"Begrijp je het?" gilde Lucy nu, "Weet je hoe het is als je opeens hoort dat, dat, dat..."  
Ze kon niet uit haar woorden komen en verwoed probeerde ze de opkomende tranen weg te knipperen. Verblind draaide ze zich om en rende struikelend de kamer uit, de trap af en de straat op. Ze hoorde dat David haar achterna kwam en iets riep, maar ze verstond hem niet.  
"Donder op!" schreeuwde ze en ze holde ze hard als ze kon. Alle lucht werd uit haar longen gezogen en in haar zij voelde ze pijnlijke steken. Happend naar lucht struikelde ze haast over de stoeptegels, maar ze rende door. Het lukte David niet haar in te halen en automatisch sloeg ze af bij haar oma's huis. Ze dacht niet na, het lukte even niet meer.  
Haar moeder had haar kennelijk zien aankomen, want geschrokken deed ze open.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg ze en ze sloeg haar armen om Lucy heen. Lucy hing een paar seconden in de veilige omhelzing van haar moeder, maar duwde haar toen fel weg. Haar moeder keek haar bezorgd aan.  
"Liefje..."  
"Lucy!" klonk David's stem. Hij stond op het tuinpad en Lucy keek naar haar moeder's gezicht.  
"Ja!" riep ze, "Ja! Ik weet het!"  
"Wat is er hier aan de hand?" haar vader kwam de gang op en verstijfde bij het zien van het tafereel dat zich voor hem afspeelde.  
"Ik haat jullie!" schreeuwde Lucy en tranen gutsten nu over haar wangen. "Ik haat jullie allemaal!"  
Voor iemand iets kon zeggen, was ze verdwenen naar boven. Ze sloeg haar kamerdeur met een harde klap dicht en draaide hem op slot.  
Hier was ze veilig, hier kon niemand haar iets doen.

Uren later, de volgende middag, lag Lucy met dikke ogen op bed. Ze staarde naar het plafond en had de kleren van de vorige dag nog aan. Ze pulkte aan haar spijkerbroek en dacht even terug aan het moment dat ze 'm voor het eerst had aangetrokken, in het pashokje van het warenhuis. Ze had nooit kunnen denken dat ze in datzelfde kledingstuk te horen zou krijgen dat haar vader haar oom was en haar oom haar vader. Het maakte de spijkerbroek op een verdrietige manier speciaal.  
Haar gedachten dwaalden weer af naar de vorige avond. Ze had de hele dag op haar kamer gezeten, nagedacht en alleen haar oma binnengelaten om wat eten te komen brengen.  
Eigenlijk had ze helemaal niet zo'n trek gehad, maar toch had ze wat boterhammen naar binnen weten te werken.  
"Luce, lieverd..."  
O nee, niet weer.  
"Wil je alsjeblieft naar buiten komen, zodat we kunnen praten?"  
Nee. Nee!  
"Toe nou, kom uit je kamer."  
Ga weg.  
"Caroline, laat mij maar."  
O, ja, jou zal het wel lukken.  
"Lucy, hoor je me?"  
Nee, ik wil niks meer horen, jullie liegen alleen maar.  
"Het is het beste als we even rustig met elkaar praten."  
Of houden dingen achter, hoe je het ook wil zeggen.  
"Lucienne..."  
Lucy draaide zich op haar zij en trok het kussen over haar hoofd.

De stilte werd alleen verbroken door het monotone getik van de kleine klok aan de muur. Het was een uur later en Lucy had haar oogleden gesloten. Het duister was aangenaam en prettig, ze wilde er voor altijd in blijven hangen.  
De wijzers van het klokje wezen nu drie uur aan. Langzaam kwam Lucy overeind en ze ging zitten aan het bureau. In een van de laatjes vond ze wat oud postpapier en een roestig pennenblik. Er zat een zware vulpen in die het nog deed en Lucy zette hem op het gelige papier.  
'Nooit gedacht dat ik rond deze tijd van het jaar hier zou zitten, vlakbij de oostkust van het land en vlak voor kerst.'  
Aan wie schreef ze eigenlijk?  
'Er zijn zoveel dingen gebeurd waarvan ik nooit had gedacht dat ze zouden gebeuren.'  
Ze schreef aan zichzelf, besloot ze.  
'Ik weet niet...'  
Ze verfrommelde het papier tot een propje en gooide het in de prullenmand. Het sloeg nergens op.  
Ze liet haar hoofd rusten op het bureaublad.


	6. Zes

**Zes  
**"_Verachten is gemakkelijk; begrijpen is beter." – Matthias Claudius _

Toen Lucy die avond naar beneden kwam, stond haar moeder vlug op.  
"Lieverd..." haar stem klonk smekend en Lucy liet zich omhelzen. "We moeten praten."  
Lucy knikte en ze werd door haar moeder de zitkamer ingeleid. Haar oma zat er al en even later kwam ook haar vader binnen. Met een bezorgde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht zonk hij neer in de stoel naast haar.  
"Gaat het?" vroeg hij.  
"Nee, wat denk je?" zei Lucy kalm. Haar oma schraapte haar keel.  
"Lucy, wat is er gisteravond precies gebeurt, hoe is het gegaan? Je vroeg aan mij waar David en Sarah woonden, en daarna?"  
"Toen ging ik naar hun huis. Gary deed open en David zat boven. Ik wilde van hem weten wat er aan de hand was, omdat jullie de hele tijd zo gek over hem deden en ik wilde weten wat er nou aan de hand was," Lucy pauzeerde even, "Jullie vertelden mij niets, helemaal niets. Jullie houden me al zo lang weg van mijn familie en ik had geen idee van de reden..."  
"Ben je boos op ons?" vroeg haar moeder. Lucy keek verblufd op.  
"Ben je vergeten wat ik gisteren riep? Natuurlijk ben ik boos!"  
Lucy zweeg verward. Ze wist niet precies op wie ze boos was, maar dát ze het was, wist ze zeker.  
"Het is één van de redenen waarom ik het je niet wilde vertellen," zei haar moeder zacht, "Ik was bang dat je me zou gaan haten."  
Lucy keek naar haar. Ze kon haar moeder niet haten, natuurlijk niet. Maar juist daarom voelde ze zich zo gekwetst – alleen iemand van wie ze zo veel hield, kon haar zo diep kwetsen door niks te zeggen.  
"Waarom gebeurde het, zestien jaar geleden?" vroeg ze.  
Nu keken ook haar vader en haar oma naar haar moeder, die rood werd.  
"Dean en ik hadden ruzie," zei ze uiteindelijk met haperende stem, "en David was een goede vriend van me. Hij troostte me en toen... Nou ja..." hulpeloos zwaaide ze met haar armen. "Je wilt niet weten hoe boos ik op mezelf was, toen ik de volgende morgen wakker werd. Ik walgde van mezelf en dat doe ik nog steeds, als ik daaraan terug denk. Ik had gewoon met de broer van mijn man geslapen, alleen maar omdat ik boos op hem was."  
Ze keek snel naar haar echtgenoot, die rustig zei: "We hebben het hier al over gehad, Carol. Ik ben niet meer boos. En bij jou, Lucy, zal de boosheid ook overgaan."  
"Hoe dan?"  
"Het gaat langzaam, je moet veel praten, ook al is het moeilijk. Dat gekwetste gevoel blijft altijd, maar stukje bij beetje groeit je vertrouwen weer, echt," haar vader streek over haar haren.  
Er klonk een zachte snik. Lucy keek op en zag een traan over haar oma's wang biggelen.  
"Ik ben zo blij dat je het eindelijk weet," fluisterde ze.  
"Ik ook... denk ik," zei Lucy voorzichtig. "Maar hoe moet het nou verder?"  
Ze keek naar haar ouders, die op hun beurt elkaar aankeken.  
"Hoe wil jij dat het gaat?" vroeg haar moeder, "wil je David blijven zien, wil je hier vaker komen?"  
"Wat wil jij?" Lucy keek haar vader aan.  
Hij keek verrast op.  
"Hoe zo?"  
"Jij bent toch ook, je weet wel? En jij was toch degene die niet hier naartoe wilde gaan?"  
"Ja, dat klopt, maar nu ik hier weer ben..." hij keek voor zich uit en plukte aan de bekleding van zijn stoel, "... denk ik dat het tijd wordt dat David en ik weer eens gaan praten. Dus wat ik denk, maakt niet meer uit, maar ik vind het lief van je, Luce."  
"Ik wil David blijven zien, net als Gary en Allison," zei Lucy voorzichtig. De volwassenen knikten.  
"Maar weten Gary en Allison eigenlijk dat ik hun halfzusje ben? En Sarah, weet die het?"  
"Sarah wel, de kinderen niet," antwoordde oma. Ze veegde met een kanten zakdoek langs haar neus.  
"Misschien is het beter als we dat zo houden," zei Lucy's vader voorzichtig. Lucy keek strak voor zich uit.  
"Misschien heb je gelijk," zei ze zacht. Het zou ze waarschijnlijk toch alleen maar pijn doen, alhoewel ze liever had gehad dat ze wisten dat Lucy hun halfzusje was. Misschien later, ooit. Niet nu.  
"Ben je een beetje tevreden?" vroeg haar moeder. Lucy wist dat ze op het gesprek doelde en ze knikte langzaam met haar hoofd. Het was nog niet helemaal goed, natuurlijk. Maar het was een begin.

Lucy stond de volgende ochtend twijfelend op de hoek van twee straten, Washington Drive en Roosevelt Place.  
"Verdwaald?" klonk een bekende stem achter haar en toen ze zich omdraaide keek ze in het lachende gezicht van Nick.  
"Ja, het lijkt allemaal zo op elkaar," bekende ze. Hij stapte van zijn mountainbike af en ging naast haar lopen. Ze volgde hem en ze sloegen Roosevelt Place in.  
"Hoe gaat het?" informeerde hij. Lucy dacht even na.  
"Wil je dat echt weten?"  
"Ik begin te twijfelen..."  
"Ik ben inderdaad met David gaan praten. Weet je wat hij zei?"  
"Je zult het me vast wel gaan vertellen," plaagde hij.  
"Nee, even serieus," ze gaf hem een zacht duwtje.  
"Oké, sorry, ik luister."  
"Zestien jaar geleden is hij met mijn moeder naar bed geweest. Hij is mijn biologische vader," weer kon Lucy niet geloven dat ze zoiets zo makkelijk tegen hem zei.  
"Shit!" Nick keek haar ongelovig aan. "Dus... je oom is je vader, en andersom?"  
"Ja, precies."  
Hij schudde even met zijn hoofd en dacht na. "Weet je, als ik dat had geweten, had ik je waarschijnlijk niet aangeraden om naar hem toe te gaan."  
"Het geeft niet, ergens ben ik je juist dankbaar," bekende Lucy. "Nu weet ik de waarheid tenminste, snap je?"  
"Ja, ik denk het," bedachtzaam keek hij naar de grond en leidde haar Kennedy Road in. Lucy keek onopvallend naar hem. Ze was blij dat hij er was en de manier waarop hij reageerde op haar problemen was lief en... ja, haast verfrissend. Hij zei gewoon waar het op stond.  
"Voilà, mademoiselle, hier is het," zei hij opeens. Verbaasd keek Lucy op, ze had zich niet eens gerealiseerd dat ze allang hun straat waren ingeslagen.  
"Merci beaucoup," ze maakte een lichte buiging en hij nam een denkbeeldige hoed af.  
"Veel succes nog," groette hij, en hij fietste zijn tuinpad op. Lucy groette ook en verdween toen naar binnen.  
Ze zette de tas met boodschappen op de eettafel en haar vader kwam de keuken binnen lopen.  
"Lekker gewinkelt?"  
"Ja hoor, sinaasappels, pleisters en tissues," Lucy schoot in de lach en hij lachte ook. Hij wilde weer de woonkamer in gaan, maar Lucy riep hem terug: "Kom eens?"  
Hij stak zijn hoofd om de hoek en zijn blauwe ogen keken haar vragend aan.  
"Je blijf mijn papa, oké?"  
Met twee grote stappen was hij bij haar en geroerd sloeg hij zijn armen om haar heen.  
"En jij blijft mijn meisje, Luce."  
Lucy lachte door haar tranen heen.


	7. Zeven

**Zeven  
**"_Je hebt een beetje geluk nodig om gelukkig te worden." - Aristoteles_

"Best leuk, toch?" vroeg Allison. Lucy sloot haar ogen.  
"Ja. Je had gelijk, er komt geen hond hier met Kerstmis," zei ze tegen haar nichtje. Halfzus.  
Opeens kreeg ze een enorme plons verwarmd water over zich heen. Met een gil sprong ze op, Allison slaakte ook een kreet. De lachende gezichten van Gary en Nick waren onder hen, in het water. Zonder er bij na te denken sprong Lucy er ook in, op de voet gevolgd door Allison.  
"Als wij op een ligstoel liggen, moet je ons niet nat spetteren!" riep Allison uit. "Mijn handdoek is helemaal verzopen!"  
"Droogt vanzelf wel weer," grijnsde Nick, "toch, Lucy?"  
"Kop dicht," lachte Lucy terug en ze dook onder water. Ze opende haar ogen en zwom over de lengte van het grote zwembad. Haar lichaam bewoog soepel en achter haar zag ze een donkere schim.  
Nick, dacht ze gelijk. Als hij een wedstrijdje wil, zal ik hem eens wat laten zien...  
Ze zwom nog sneller, maar hij begon haar in te halen. Lucy deed nog een laatste poging om voor te blijven, maar tevergeefs. Proestend kwam ze boven.  
"Waar heb jij zo snel leren zwemmen?" vroeg ze hijgend, toen Nick ook weer naar de oppervlakte kwam. Zijn natte, donkere haar zat op zijn hoofd gekleefd.  
"Het is niet moeilijk om van een meisje te winnen," zei hij stoer.  
"Macho," grinnikte Lucy.  
Het was alweer anderhalve week geleden dat ze de rouwbrief in de bus hadden gekregen, thuis in Minnesota. Lucy had toen vrij gekregen van school, maar nu had iedereen officieel kerstvakantie. Nick ook, daarom hadden ze de afgelopen week een stuk meer met elkaar kunnen optrekken. Als vrienden, dacht Lucy, met een lichte blos op haar wangen. Ze hadden al heel wat dingen ondernomen, met z'n tweeën, maar ook met zijn vieren. Nick had Gary en Allison al vaag gekend en Lucy vond het wel fijn om meer tijd door te brengen met haar vaders familie, nu ze dat eindelijk kon.  
"Hallo?" Nick knipte met zijn vingers en Lucy schrok op.  
"Wedstrijdje? Heb je kans om het 1-1 te maken – niet dat dat je gaat lukken, maar ach..." vriendelijk lachend sloeg hij met zijn vlakke hand op het wateroppervlak, maar Lucy schoot al weg.  
"Kom je nog?" riep ze hem na.

Na nog drie korte race's, twee gewonnen door Nick en eentje door Lucy, gingen ze naar Gary en Allison, die aan de kant zaten.  
"Drinken?" bood de laatste aan.  
"Graag," zei Lucy en ze klom via de badrand omhoog. Ze pakte het colaflesje aan en glimlachte even naar het meisje tegenover haar. Nu ze vaker met elkaar omgingen, was Allison ook een stuk aardiger geworden.  
Nick kwam ook het zwembad uit en Lucy wendde automatisch haar blik af naar de grond en bestudeerde met een ongekende interesse de tegels. De paar keren dat ze naar zijn toch-iets-bloter-dan-normale lijf had gekeken, was ze bijna tegen een pilaar opgeknald of had ze een veelbetekenende blik van Allison toegeworpen gekregen.  
"Moet je die zien," zei Gary plotseling zachtjes. De andere drie volgde zijn blik, naar een jong echtpaar met een kind, die samen ook in het zwembad aanwezig waren.  
"Ik wil ijssie!" jengelde het kind.  
"Jonathan, _nee_," zei zijn moeder nadrukkelijk.  
"Ik wil ijssie en chips!"  
"Is dat niet een beetje veel?" vroeg zijn vader ongemakkelijk, alsof Jonathan de vader was.  
"Chips! IJssie!"  
"Verwend mormel," mompelde Allison.  
"Wie denkt dat de ouders volhouden?" vroeg Gary zakelijk.  
"Nog geen minuut," zei Nick met een schattende blik. Zijn bruine, sterke lijf zag er perfect uit, dacht Lucy, terwijl ze stiekem naar hem keek.  
"Lucy?" Gary wendde zich nu tot haar.  
"Eh... Ze geven toe, maar dan krijgt _dear_ Jonathan maar één van de dingen."  
"Hij krijgt allebei, over een minuut," gokte Allison.  
"Er zijn al tien seconden voorbij," zei Gary, met een blik op de klok.  
"En jij dan? Wat denk jij?" vroeg Lucy.  
"Ik denk niets, ik ben scheidsrechter," zei hij nonchalant.  
"Lafaard," lachte Nick.  
"Goed, Joni, je krijgt een ijsje," zuchtte zijn moeder.  
"En chippies!"  
"En chippies," zei zijn vader berustend.  
"Ha! Ik zei het!" riep Nick uit. De ouders keken verbaasd op en verlegen stak hij zijn hand naar ze op. Ze draaiden zich fronsend weer om en Lucy, Gary en Allison schoten in de lach.  
"Briljant, hoor," gnoof Gary. Nick gaf hem een zachte stomp, Lucy kon zien dat hij een beetje rood werd. Het stond schattig, vond ze.  
Ze leunde weer achterover in haar ligstoel en dacht aan haar spijkerbroek, die veilig opgeborgen zat in het kluisje van het zwembad. Ze had er dan wel in te horen gekregen dat David haar vader was, maar ze had hem ook gedragen toen ze Nick had ontmoet. En niet naar de begrafenis, maar wel op latere afspraakjes met Gary en Allison. Misschien was het dan toch wel een Geluksbroek, mijmerde ze...  
Ze werd voor de tweede maal die dag opgeschrikt door een plons lauw water. Ze vloog omhoog en Nick keek haar grijnzend aan, zittend aan de rand van het bad.  
Lucy gaf hem lachend een duw en met een dramatische schreeuw verdween hij kopje onder.


	8. Acht

**Acht  
**"_En opeens zoenden ze." - Carry Slee_

"Wat is het verschil tussen een varken en een baby?"  
"Eh..."  
"Een baby poept in de luier en een varken luiert in de poep."  
Met een half oor luisterde Lucy naar het melige gesprek tussen Gary en Allison, terwijl ze sausjes maakte voor het kerstdiner. Overal in het huis van haar oma hingen kerstversieringen en haar neefje en nichtje waren er al. Halfbroertje en halfzusje.  
"Wil het een beetje lukken?" vroeg haar moeder, die met een verhit gezicht de keuken binnen kwam lopen.  
"Ja hoor, prima," stelde Lucy haar gerust, "ga jij je nou maar omkleden."  
"Goed, maar wanneer ga jij dat doen?"  
"Straks, maak je maar niet druk," lachte Lucy.  
"Als jij het zegt... Je komt niet in je spijkerbroek aan tafel, toch?"  
"Wat is er mis hiermee?"  
"Lucy, het is een kerstdiner!"  
"Dit is een keurige broek, mama."  
"Luce..."  
"Ja-haa," grijnsde ze en haar moeder verliet hoofdschuddend de keuken weer.  
Lucy boog zich weer over haar kerriesaus, toen er op de keukendeur werd geklopt. Ze keek en zag Nick achter het glas staan. Blozend deed ze open.  
"Hoi," glimlachte ze.  
"Hey, kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg hij, met een halve lach op zijn gezicht. "Hoi Gary, Allison."  
"Hallo! Lucy, ik zal je sausjes wel afmaken, ga jij maar," terwijl ze dit zei, gaf Allison Lucy een duwtje in de rug, zodat ze pardoes in de tuin stond. Allison gooide haar haar vest na, die Lucy gelijk aan deed. De lucht was koud en prikte haar huid. De grond was bedekt met een dunne laag sneeuw, de tuin leek een klein winter wonderland.  
"Ik wilde je nog even spreken," zei Nick, "hopelijk stoorde ik je niet."  
"Iedereen kan sausjes maken," zei Lucy, omdat ze niets beters wist. Nick leidde haar naar de rand van de tuin, daar waar ze beschut waren en alleen iemand die in de logeerkamer stond, hen zou kunnen zien.  
"Vrolijk kerstfeest, trouwens," zei Lucy. Ze lachte en hij lachte terug. De bevroren lucht leek even te breken, maar stond toen weer stil.  
"Jij ook," zei hij toen. Ze was bang om haar mond open te trekken, dus knikte ze alleen maar. Even leek hij ergens over na te denken, ze zag zijn mooie bruine ogen en de lichte frons, maar kennelijk was hij er snel over uit. In een stap stond hij vlak voor haar en ze keek instinctief op. Zijn lippen raakten de hare en ze voelde een heerlijke rilling zich door haar lichaam verspreiden. Hij sloeg zijn handen om haar middel en voorzichtig streelde ze met haar hand zijn haren. Ze had zich altijd druk gemaakt over haar eerste kus, wat ze zou moeten doen en of ze het wel goed zou doen – maar dit ging vanzelf, ze hoefde nauwelijks na te denken en Nick kuste haar vurig maar teder. Het gevoel dat eerst alleen nog maar een rilling was geweest, bleef nu aanhouden en ze glimlachte automatisch. Ze voelde Nick terug lachen tegen haar lippen en ze sloeg allebei haar armen om hem heen.

Twee uur later, de oude klok had net acht keer geslagen, zat Lucy in haar zachtpaarse jurk aan tafel. Haar zilveren armband glinsterde in het zachte licht van de lampen en kaarsen. Haar moeder keek ernaar.   
"Nieuwe armband, Luce?" informeerde ze.  
"Eh..." Lucy dacht terug aan twee uur geleden, toen Nick haar de armband als kerstcadeautje had gegeven.  
"Lucy!" hielp Allison. "Weet jij, eh, waar de kerriesaus is gebleven?"  
"Op het aanrecht, naast de magnetron," zei Lucy dankbaar.  
"Bedankt. Je ziet er leuk uit, trouwens," complimenteerde haar nichtje. Halfzusje.  
"Dat mag ook wel, na een uur lang optutten," zei Gary zakelijk. Hij kwam ook aan tafel zitten. "Pap en mam zijn er, trouwens."  
Als Caroline al niet afgeleid was geweest door Allison, was ze nu _zeker_ Lucy's armband vergeten. Zenuwachtig pulkte ze aan het tafelkleed, net toen Sarah en David binnenkwamen. Lucy voelde zich een beetje opgelaten – ze had na haar gesprek met David niet meer met hem gesproken. Haar oma had met hem gepraat, maar de details daarvan kende ze niet.  
Ze hoefde David niet als belangrijk persoon in haar leven. Ze wilde contact houden, maar hield hem ook op een veilige afstand, bedacht ze. Met gemengde gevoelens keek ze naar hem. Het was nog vers, het nieuws, de gedachte dat hij haar vader was. Onmerkbaar zuchtte ze.  
"Hallo iedereen, vrolijk kerstfeest!" riep Sarah uit. Ze had een lange, donkerrode jurk aan en haar ogen waren kunstzinnig opgemaakt met blauw en groen. Haar lippen waren weer dramatisch rood geverfd. Ze had iets speciaals, ze straalde iets uit.  
"Insgelijks," knikte Lucy, en ze kusten elkaar twee keer op de wang. "U ziet er mooi uit, tante."  
"Dank je, lieverd," glimlachte Sarah, "Jij bent ook beeldschoon! Je hebt een mooie dochter, Caroline."  
Caroline trok haar mond open om iets terug te zeggen, maar kreeg de kans niet.  
"Dat weten we."  
Lucy keek op en zag Dean in de deuropening staan. Hij glimlachte even naar haar en liep toen enigzins onvast naar David.  
"Fijn je weer te zien, broertje," mompelde hij. Hij sloeg hem op zijn schouder en David leek ontroerd. Lucy voelde zich vreemd, maar bleef kijken. Sarah liep nu ook naar Dean toe.  
"Dean, ik ben Sarah, je hebt me al gezien op de begrafenis, denk ik," en ook Dean kreeg twee zoenen. Nu ging iedereen elkaar kussen. Oma kwam even later de kamer binnengelopen. Nadat zij David en Sarah ook had verwelkomd, klapte ze in haar handen.  
"Tijd om te eten!" zei ze glunderend. Lucy en Allison keken elkaar aan en schoten in de lach. Hun grootmoeder leek haast te ontploffen van opwinding en terwijl ze door lachten, besefte Lucy dat ze niet zo zou gieren, als ze niet precies hetzelfde had gevoeld.  
Het eten werd op tafel gezet en Gary keek verlekkerd naar de verschillende gerechten.  
"Proost!" zei oma.  
"Proost!" galmde iedereen en de glazen rinkelden. Daarna nam iedereen een slok wijn, met uitzondering van Lucy en Gary, die meer behoefte hadden aan een glas sinas.  
Over de rand van haar glas keek Lucy naar haar familie, om haar heen. Dit is zo cliché, dacht ze. En zo heerlijk.


	9. Negen

**Negen  
**"_Het afscheid verlengen is niets waard; je verlengt niet de aanwezigheid, maar het vertrek." - Bibesco_

"Hoe gaat het nou verder met Nick en jou?" vroeg Allison nieuwsgierig. Lucy keek uit het keukenraam.  
"Daar, eh, hebben we het eigenlijk nog niet zo over gehad."  
"Vanmiddag ga je weg!"  
"Dat weet ik wel, maar..." Lucy schuifelde met haar voeten. Het was drie dagen geleden dat Nick haar had gezoend. Sindsdien hadden ze dat wel meer gedaan, net als praten. Dat laatste over allerlei dingen – behalve over haar naderende vertrek.  
"Ik vind hem gewoon hartstikke leuk, ik wil hem niet kwijt."  
Terwijl ze dit zei, voelde Lucy hoe rood haar wangen werden. Allison glimlachte vertederd.  
"Ga gewoon naar hem toe en zeg hem dat."  
"Maar dat durf ik niet!"  
"Natuurlijk wel!"  
"Ik..." hulpeloos liet Lucy haar armen langs haar lichaam vallen. Allison had gelijk, ze moest naar Nick toe.  
"Ga nou maar," spoorde Allison haar aan. Lucy stak haar handen op.  
"Oké, oké, ik ga al."  
Zwijgend liep ze naar beneden en ze trok haar winterjas aan. Toen ze over het knerpende tuinpad liep, zag ze dat de dunne laag sneeuw bijna was verdwenen. Overal lagen kleine plasje water en Lucy stapte er voorzichtig omheen met haar enkellaarsjes.  
"Hoi, Luce."  
Met een ruk keek ze op en ze zag Nick in de deuropening van zijn huis staan. Uitnodigend hield hij de deur open.  
"Wil je binnenkomen? Pa en ma zijn naar de stad."  
Lucy glimlachte.  
"Graag."  
Terwijl ze langs hem heen liep, voelde ze de inmiddels o zo bekende rilling weer over haar rug lopen. Ze deed haar jas uit en besefte dat nog nooit een jongen haar dit gevoel had gegeven.  
"Mooie bloemen," zei ze, toen ze de huiskamer binnenliep. Ze wist niets beters en was al een paar keer eerder hier binnen geweest. Toen Gary, Allison en zij op Nick hadden moeten wachten, bijvoorbeeld, die zijn zwemspullen nog niet klaar had staan. Of gisteren, toen Nick Lucy had meegenomen naar zijn kamer. Hij had zijn ouders laten geloven dat ze hem ging helpen met wiskunde, of zo. Ze hielden hun relatie, of wat ze dan ook hadden, nog liever even geheim voor hun vaders en moeders.  
"Is dat alles?" grijnsde Nick en hij kwam achter haar staan, terwijl hij zijn armen om haar middel sloeg. "'Mooie bloemen,' meer niet?"  
Lucy lachte.  
"Ah, voel je je verwaarloosd?" ze draaide zich om en schrok even toen ze zag hoe dichtbij zijn gezicht was. Ze werd nog steeds bijna duizelig van geluk, iedere keer als zijn gezicht de hare bijna raakte. Ze sloot de gapende ruimte tussen hen in en een paar minuten later -althans, dat dacht ze, want haar gevoel voor tijd leek wel weg te zijn- lieten ze elkaar weer los. Lichtjes hijgend keken ze elkaar allebei aan.  
"Ik zal je missen, McKay," zei Nick uiteindelijk. Zijn prachtige, bruine ogen keken haar aan met een oprechte blik. Lucy woelde met haar hand door zijn haar.  
"Ik jou ook."  
"Nee, ik meen het," serieus pakte hij haar hand beet. "Ik zal gek worden als je hier niet meer bent. Ik ben gek op jou, Luce. Echt waar. Hoe stom het ook mag klinken... Ik weet dat ik geen talent heb om mooie dingen te zeggen, daarom klinkt dit misschien raar, maar ik zal echt gek worden."  
"Wie zegt dat je geen talent hebt? Dat zijn hartstikke mooie woorden," Lucy keek hem aan en wist dat zij ook gek zou worden. Ze was zo gehecht aan hem geraakt, de laatste weken.  
"En weet je waarom ik dit zeg?" ging Nick verder, "omdat ik het meen én ik niet wil dat je me vergeet als je straks, in Minnesota, wordt versierd door een of andere blonde basketballer die ook ziet hoe leuk en mooi je bent."  
Lucy bloosde. Nick leek enigszins opgelaten, maar had ook iets van zelfverzekerdheid in zijn houding. Hij stond daar, rotsvast en onweerstaanbaar. Lucy trok hem naar haar toe, iets waar ze een paar dagen geleden het zelfvertrouwen niet voor zou hebben gehad.  
"Misschien komt er inderdaad een blonde basketballer," zei ze ernstig. "Misschien, maar dat weten we niet. Wie weet ontmoet jij morgen een blonde cheerleader met een betoverende glimlach en, weet ik veel, een vader die miljonair is. Het kan allemaal gebeuren... Maar voordat het ook daadwerkelijk gebeurt, moeten we ons daar niet druk om maken."  
"Je hebt gelijk." Nick veegde een haarlok uit haar gezicht. "We bellen, goed?"  
"Natuurlijk. En we mailen."  
"Beloofd. Weet je," nadenkend keek hij voor zich uit, "over twee maanden word ik zeventien. Mijn ouders kunnen dan geen excuus meer gebruiken dat ik te jong ben... En misschien zou ik dan naar Minnesota kunnen komen in de vakantie. Met Gary en Allison, bijvoorbeeld. Kun je je halfzus en halfbroer ook weer zien."  
Hij keek haar glimlachend aan en ze glimlachte terug.  
"Klinkt goed."  
"En wanneer word jij ook al weer zeventien, ukkie? Oktober, toch?"  
"Schaam je! Achttien november."  
Hij begon haar te kietelen, "ik zat in de buurt."  
"Echt niet, je, hahahaha, Nick, hou op..." lachend viel ze in zijn armen en hij kuste haar op haar voorhoofd.

«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»

**Epiloog**

Iemand klopt op mijn kamerdeur.  
"Binnen!" roep ik en dan staat Allison voor mijn neus.  
"Hoi," groet ze. "Ik kwam alvast afscheid nemen."  
We omhelzen elkaar.  
"Weet je, sorry nog van mijn gedrag tijdens de begrafenis," verontschuldigt ze zich, "ik bedoelde het niet zo. Ik was gewoon... verdrietig."  
"Ik was het al vergeten," zeg ik, hoewel dat niet helemaal waar is.   
"Je bent al aan het inpakken?"  
"Ja, bijna klaar."  
"Heb je nog kleren over?"  
"Hoe bedoel je?"  
"O, ik breng één keer in het halfjaar altijd wat kleren van me naar een tweedehandszaak, en dan koop ik daar weer nieuwe. Nieuwe oude, zeg maar. Zo wissel ik een beetje met mijn kleding."  
"Aha."  
Ik kijk naar het bed, waar mijn spijkerbroek netjes opgevouwen ligt. Mijn Geluksbroek, zo had ik hem een paar weken geleden gedoopt. Ik pak hem op.  
"Hier zo, neem deze ook maar mee."  
"Deze? Die heb je bijna de hele vakantie gedragen, toch?"  
"Oma heeft 'm gisteren nog gewassen."  
"O, zo bedoelde ik het helemaal niet," lacht ze, "ik dacht alleen dat je erg aan 'm gehecht was."  
"Ben ik ook," antwoord ik. Maar nu verdient iemand anders alles wat de Broek mij heeft gegeven: liefde, geluk, familie en waarheid. Al ben ik dan pas zestien en zal de liefde misschien snel verwelken, ik heb het nú in ieder geval. Ik ben nu gelukkig. Ik ken mijn familie eindelijk en zal met ze in contact blijven. En ik weet de waarheid nu, hoe pijnlijk en vreemd deze ook was. Misschien ben ik walgelijk kinderachtig, maar voor mij is de Broek magisch.  
Ik neem afscheid van Allison, van Gary, Sarah, David en oma. Van Nick, die voor zijn huis staat en me voorzichtig kust. Papa en mama kijken een beetje glazig.  
De Broek verdwijnt in Allison's rugzak en ik verdwijn in de auto.

**Einde**


End file.
